Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bulkhead of a wind turbine to be arranged on a rotor blade connection of a rotor blade, especially on a rotor hub. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a bulkhead of a wind turbine, which is arrangeable or will be or is arranged on a rotor blade connection of a rotor blade.
Moreover, the invention relates to a use of a bulkhead of a wind turbine.
Wind turbines are known in the prior art. Wind turbines have at least one rotor blade, which is arranged on a rotor hub. For safety reasons, a bulkhead is provided in the blade root of the rotor blade, so that appropriately positioned personnel can stand on the bulkhead and perform maintenance work in the rotor hub or in the rotor blade.
In order to get to the rotor blade from the rotor hub, the bulkhead generally has a hatch or respectively an access hatch in the middle of the bulkhead.
Description of Related Art
DE 20 2004 003 521 U1 describes a rotor hub that is walkable on the inside, which has a reinforcing bulkhead arranged in the area of its ring flange. This reinforcing bulkhead has an access opening for maintenance personnel in the middle.
Furthermore, a bulkhead of a wind turbine is disclosed in DE 10 2006 055 091 A1, which is arrangeable on a rotor blade connection of a rotor blade.